Exchange Student
by digi harpy
Summary: This takes place before Vampire Takuya. Koji takes an exchange program and gets to go to America. There he meets Takuya's cousin, Kim. She a tomboy with some attitude, who also has a crush on him. And when Takuya comes in, so does chaos. KojixOC
1. exchange

Digiharpy: This story takes place after the DD's get back home during the school year. This happens beforre "Vampire Takuya",which I'm trying to finish. I hope you like it.

I don't own Digimon.

_**Exchange Student**_

_Chapter One_

Kim Kanbara. That's me. Just your ordenary tomboy. Anyway, Today, the teacher would be passing out forms for a student exchange program. A student would be exchanged with a student from our sister school in Japan. My friends would say I should be the one who goes to Japan because I'm half Japaness, but I perfer staying here. The teacher walked by, passing all the straight A's students forms about the exchange program. We'd have to give the form for our parent or guardean to sign in agreement.

When the teacher gave me the form, I just stuffed it in my binder. The only guardean I have is my older sister and brother, but thier in college, and my parents are always away, so I live with my grandmother. Once the teacher got back to her desk, the bell rung. School was over. I hated it as much as my cosin Takuya did. Okay, maybe not that much.

As I got out of school, I meet up with my friends Alex, Joahn, Steph and Vivean. We all walked home together. "So are any of you going to take the exchange program?" I asked as I thought of Japan and all its wonders.

"Not me," Alex said. We all knew Alex would never pass up the opertunety to go to Japan. But her parents would never alloaw her. They still have a hard time letting her go to school!

"I might wanna go," Steph chearped. Everyone could tell that she would really wanna go. Altough, I think it would only be for seeing all the asian cuties.

"I would defenetlly wanna go," Joahn said as we past the corner. "Seeing Japan is one of the things I wanna do in my life time," She added.

"Me too," Vivean said. Joahn and her are not only good friends, but they're sisters! Twin-sisters to be persice. "What about you Kim?" Vivean asked me as we reached Alex's house.

"I don't know," I said. "I mean, I'm already gonna go to Japan in the Summer," I stated.

"Yeah you did, but it couldn't hurt to go before now," Alex said as she walked up her steps.

"Well you four can do whatever, I am staying here in San Fransico," I said.

"Whatever. But just to let you all know, I will have a good time in Tokyo," Steph chearped as she did a little dance.

"That's **IF**, I don't hand in my form first," Joahn said with instosiastem.

"Dream on sister," Vivean said to her twin. "Mom and dad are going to sign my form first," She added.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because I'm going to be the first one to show them my form," She stated and ran home at a very fast pace.

"What? Hey!" Joahn toke off after her sister screaming, "Get back here!"

"We better get going too," Steph said. I nodded and went home.

That night, I sat in my room. All I did was think. Thinking about all the crazyness I went threw in Japan. It was fun. Yet it was so dangerous. Just then, I got an e-mail. I went over to my computer, clicked on my mailbox, and cheack my e-mail. The one I just got was from my friend Zoe. She has this **HUGE** crush on my cosin. I read her e-mail outloud. It said:

_Dear Kim,_

_Are you going to take the exchange program. I would really like to meet my penpal in person. Write me back._

_ Zoe_

"Always writing short e-mails," I said outloud. I wrote back saying I might. I turned of my computer and went over to my bed. Isat down and sighed. "Maybe I should go," I said to myself. The rest of the night I just thought about it.

The next morning in homeroom, The teacher asked I anyone had any exchange forms to turn in. One person stood up. That person was Alan Lamachi. He's also Japaness. I sorta felt happy he might be the one going. I hated him ever since he dumped me at the 7th grade dance. Pluse, if he does go, he won't be sitting next to me and a maybe a cute Japaness boy might sit by me. And that cute Japaness boy would get Alan's locker. Which is by mine.

I was so deep in the thought of Alan may be the exchanged student, I didn't even reliesed alan was back at his seat and poking me with his pencil until he poked me in the eye. "Ow," yelped quietly covering my eye with my hand.

"So are you happy?" He asked

"Hell no," I whispered. "You poked my eye you turd."

"Not about that," He said. "I'm asking if you're happy that I'm going to Japan."

"W..w...wait. you're going to Japan?"

"Yeah. I Was the only one who got the form back so Mrs.Adler said that I would be going."

I couln't do anything but smile. Alan was going to be in Japan for **All** of Apirl! I did the next thing that popped up in my head. I jumped up from my seat and yelled,"**WHUU WHO!!**" Then I remembered where I was when I heard giggling. I looked to the fornt of the class to see the teacher tapping her feet. In an upset manner. I took my seat ameateitly.

At lunch, my friends and I were talking about the people who would be going to Japan. When I told them Alan was leaving, everyone was over joyed. He wasn't very popular with are group. "So who's going to Japan in your homeroom, Alex?"

"Well I didn't want to give it way but...." She puased a bit to take a bite out of her chiken sandwhich. "My parent had a change of heart and..."

"Oh my god!" Joahn interupted, "You're going to Japan!"

"Actualy, she isn't" Steph corrected. She's in Alex's homeroom.

"Then who?"

"Danny Carton," Alex annouced.

"Yeah well Jason Hammolton's going in my class," Vivean annouced.

"How about you Joahn?" I asked.

"Well I'll give you a hint. He's half Chiness and Japaness and Alex's boy toy.''

"Ray Harrason's going?!" Steph said outloud.

"Girl! Ray Harrason is not my boy toy. Pluse I don't have a boy toy Joahn!"

"I think she meant your boy friend," I said to calm Alex down. When she gets mad, she can really hurt someone.

"Oh. Wait a minute! My Henry's going to Japan!"

"Which Henry?" Vivean asked. "Henry lee or Henry wong?"

"Wong," Joahn, Steoh, and I said at the same time.

Later at home, I was bussy planing for April. Once the weekend was over, A new student form Japan would be in my class. Hopefully the teacher would pick me to Show the student around the school. Well that is if the exchange student was a dude. In the middle of my thought, I received an e-mail. I walked up to my computer, clicked my mailbox, and read the mail. It was from my cosin Takuya. He's an odd ball if you asked me. Anyway. His mail read:

_Dear Cuz,_

_ A friend of my is Going to America for the exchange porgram. I was wondering if you'd nice kind enought to show him around. You should remember him. You spilled you drink on him the last time you here. And you have a crush on him. He's sorta shy so....be nice if you meet him. Your Cuz,Takuya_

I aottomaticlly knew who he was talking about. When I last visited Takuya I meet some of his friends. There was this one boy I **REALLY** liked. He had jet black hair tied up in a pony tail. Tan skin. He wore a yellow shirt, grey jeans, and a blue jacket that may still have a coke stain on caused by my stupidity. He also wore a blue and brown bandana. And his eyes. I may have not seen them much, but I would nerver forget those shaphhare blue eyes. I sat down on my bed and tought more about Takuya's best friend. I then fell silently asleep.

Monday. The beginning of the week. The beginning of April. The beginning of the student exchange program. Today is the day when the students from our sister school in Japan would be coming to our school. I rapidly tapped my pecil against my desk as I thought about who would be sitting next to me. After awhile of waiting, the teacher came in the class.

"Class," She started. "as you all know. Today is the day were the students from our sister school well be joining us for the month. I expect you all to behave like nor....wait that would be bad. I expect you all to beheve aporbeately." There were some groans and moans, but the teacher continues, "I would like you all to welcome our exchange student form Japan," She motioned the student to come in. The exchange student had black hair that was tied in a pony tail. He had a bandana and his bookbag in his left hand. He wore a white shirt with black sleeves. His blue jeans were also a nice touch. But what really caught my addention were his eyes. He had Shaphare blue eyes! "Class. I would like you all to greet Koji Minimoto."

DH: Bad start. Please R&R i you like it.


	2. First Day

Digiharpy: Ok. For those of you who read this story and reviewed, here's a shout out!

**TNKS :****MononokeKitsune** & **xRandomnessx**

Now that that's out of the way, I would like to state that any other chapter's will not come out till I get at least 4 reviews each chapter. More would be OK too. I don't own Digimon.

_**Exchange Student**_

_Chapter Two_

Koji waited outside of the classroom of Mrs. Adler. Today was the first day that he would be going to an American school. Luckily for him, it would only be for a month. His dad made him take a student exchange program. At first he didn't like the idea, but after awhile of talking things out with his friends, he desided it would be a good idea. He got his form to his teacher first thing in the morning and was flown to San Fransico on Saturday.

After awhile of waiting he heard the teacher telling him to come in the class. He walk into the class and look around. There was one person who caught his addintion. She had golden brown hair. Which was tied in a balled-up pony tail and leaving bangs hang over her light-tanned face. A pink bandana was tied around her left arm, she wore glasses, a black shirt, baggy pants, and a jade necklace was around her neck. There was something about her that made him seem to know her too.

"Koji," The teacher said. Koji looked up at his exchanged teacher. "You may take a next to Kim over there," She told him as she pointed to the seat next to the girl he was staring at. He walked up to the empty desk next to Kim. For some reason she kept avoiding eye contact with him. "Kim," The teacher called. Kim obieteantly looked up. "Sence you're Japanese, do you mind showing Koji around the school at 10:00?" Mrs. Adler asked.

"Not at all," Kim lied. Kim had already met Koji once. She totally humiteated herself the first time they met. Luckly, Koji didn't seem to remember her.

"Good. Now who besides Koji has Mrs. O'connor for first period?" Kim and three more students raised their hands. "Now who has P.E. with Mr. Johnson?" Kim and a few more students raised their hands. "Kim dear, what are your classes?"

"Math first period, PE second, Sociol Study third, Science forth, and Writing figth," Kim replied.

"Okay then. It looks like you have the same sckedual as Koji so.....It looks like you'll be showing him to all of his classes. Is that all right by you?"

"Sure," She lied again. She wanted to make a fresh start with Koji, but also wanted to stay clear away from him.

At 10:00 O'clock, the rung. Singalling to start of school and first period. Kim and Koji both went up to Mrs. Adler to get the hall pass so Kim could give the school tour to Koji like all the other exchange students were getting. Once the teacher handed them the hall pass, the two left the room.

The following bold diaglogh means a conversation in Japaness.

Italic means thought. Normal means conversation

in English.

"**Okay. Lets get this started. This is the 8th grade hallway,**" Kim started as the walked threw the halls of Bercmar Middle. Fastforward a bit to the librarry. "**Thouse jumbo doors over there lead into the labrarry.**''

''**I see they're across the clinic,**" Koji noted when he spied the clinic office across the giant doors of the librarry.

''**I guess they are,**'' Kim said noticing the same thing.

"**Yeah. If you get sick of reading in the librarry, you could go across the hall and get of reading in the clinic,**'' Koji joked. This cause a few giggles amung the two. After awhile, they reached the gym. "**Wow. This is a big gym**," Koji noted.

"**Yup. I bet you could lost in the locker rooms,**" Kim stated. '_I wonder,'_ Kim thought for a few minute, then looked up at Koji. Yet she saw no one. She couldn't believe it. "Nice. That's the second Japaness boy to dump me in the gym," She the heard the sounds of a opening door. She turned around to she someone farmilliar walk into the boy's locker room. After awhile, Koji came out of the locker room zipping up his pants. "**Have a nice time in there?**" A farmilliar voice asked. Koji looked next to him to find Kim with her back to the wall.

"**What? I need to find a bathroom,**" Koji defented.

''**Whatever. There's still a lot left of this school so I hope you emptied out you bladder,**'' Kim joked as the two walked on out of the gym.

At 10:30, second period started and the tour of the school was up. Kim was in the girl's locker room changing into her gym cloughs and talking to her friends.

''No way," Steph said in disblieve.

"Yes way. Koji was the boy I humiliated myself by doing the most embarrising thing I could do. And now he's in my Homeroom and all my classes for a month!" Kim banged her head against her locker. "Ow."

"Look on the bright side," Steph advised.

"What brigth side?"

"Let me think of one first,"

As PE started Kim walked to her aporpeat number on the gym floor. She stared at the boy's locker room. Koji would be in her PE class and she was getting nervuse. She had a crush on him ever since the first time she had meet him. Oh how she longed to just be able to relaxs around him, but no. She was unable to resist the feeling in her heart. A feeling she never head before. A feeling that was new to her. The feeling of true love. Kim had never felt true love before. Not even with her first love. In fact, this feeling made her first love look like a joke.

Kim was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice Koji waving his hand in front of her. It took a while for her to snap out of her trace. "The anwser's 44," Kim said as she snapped out of her thoughts. Koji just stared at her with a wierd expresion. "Well at least he doesn't understand english," Kim noted to herself with a sigh of relieve that followed.

"Actually i do," said a voice with a japanese acsent. Kim was wide-eyed as she slowly turned her head in the deriction of the voice. To her surprise...Koji was the one who just spoked to her.

"Y-you c-can?" She studdered.

"My dad moves around a lot so I'm used to talking different laguages," Koji stated.

"I see." Kim said. "Note to self: make sure to know all the languages Koji knows so you don't embaress yourself."

The rest of the day seem to pass by pretty quickly. Kim made sure she didn't do anything stupid in front of Koji, besides tripping in the hallway, for awhile. Yet after the day, Kim manage to come home with a smile on her face. "Grams, I'm home." She said as she entered the house. An elderly woman walked into the hallway with a plate of cookies. She had slightly grey hair with a hint of blonde in them. Her cerulian eyes had a sparkel to them, and she smile a pearl white.

"Well hello Kimberly Ann. How was your day?" Kim's grandmother asked politly.

"Oh you know, same old same old. Oh. We had the student exchange program start today." Kim said. She took off her shoes and ran up to her room. Once there, she ploped her things on the floor and laid back on her bed. After the mess haps of the day, Kim manage to get something good out of it.

**FLASHBACK**

Kim and her friends were eating their lunch and chatting away. They had a pretty good time. That is until Koji walked by and sat down a few tables down from them. Kim started to blush at the sight of Koji. This just made her friends giggle and get a misgivous idea. "Hey Kim? Why don't you go up to Koji and ask him out?" Alex dared evily. At that comment Kim spat out her chocolate milk through her nose. Luckly, no one but her friends noticed.

"Are you crazy! Why on earth would I do that!" she snapped.

"Because if you don't, Yevone Jasons will get to him," Steph warned, pointing to the girl walking over to him. Yevone Jasons was one of the worst people you could meet. Talk about being a slute. Yevone made slutes look like nuns(A/N: I apolougise to thouse of you who are named Yevone). Kim emetiatly picked up her tray and sat down next to Koji. "**How's your lunch?**" She asked once she sat down by him.

"**It's alright. I kind of like Japanese pizza better though.**"

"**I know what you mean. I kind of like Japanese pizza better too. But you can't pass off food now can you?**"

"**Guess not. If we did, we'd be skinny as sticks.**" The two laughed in unison. Yet thise happen moment didn't get any farther once Yevone got to the table.

"Hey sexy," she said to Koji in a saductive manner. Kim's eyes just widden to twice it's normal size. As for Koji, he manage to ignore her. "What don't understand english? Kim, tranlate for me." Kim was gonna refuse, but then got an idea.

She turned to Koji and said, if a straight face, "**The hocker next to you just said, 'Notice my overly large plastic breast!'**" Koji and her started laughing their heads off. Koji then said something to Kim and she looked and Yevone and said, " Koji says 'Sorry but your'e to ugle to even be around.'" Yevone had a shoked reaction. She just said ''Hmph'' and walked off. The two watched as Yevone leaft the cafitiria and then started laughing again.

"I haven't laught that good since I watched 'Scary Movie''' Koji said. Now was Kim's chance.

"Speacking of movies,...umm....Koji, would you like to.....um?" Kim was stuck now. Luckly Koji helped her out.

"Hey Kim? How about a movie tonight. You go to the movies theather with some friends and watch something good?" Koji asked her with a small blush starting to appeare. Kim did only one thing, say, "Of course. I'd love to go out with you..and some friends."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Kim walked down the steps of her house wearing a yellow tang-top, some gel bracelets, her blue purse, red and black shorts, and her bandana. "Grams, I'm goin out for a while." she told her grandmother so as she didn't have to worry.

"Ok dear. Make sure you be back before 10 O' clock, be careful, and have a nice time," Her grandmother advised.

"I will.'' Kim sliped on her shoes and opened the door. To her surprise, Koji was standing in front of the door. He had on a black shirt and a white vest along with a pair of jeans amd Nikes. "Ready to go?" He asked. Kim nodded and walked to the corner with him where the others where waiting.

Digiharpy: Ok. So far so good for our two bandana teens. Anyway, how will the date turn out? Will these two fall in love? And what happens when one of the Fronteir kids comes by? Find out on the next Exchange Student!


	3. First Date, Awww

Digi Harpy: Like everyone says, I don't own digimon. By the way, this is in Koji's point of view.

**_Exchange Student_**

_chapter three_

The light of the crisent moon glowed wonderfully tonight. I still couldn't believed that I'm actually going on a date with Takuya's cousin. Then again, she did look nice in that yellow tang-top. Her hair was kept tightly in her pink bandana. As I stared at her, I noticed that her lips were moving for some reason. "Hey um Kim. Why are your lips moving like that?" I asked her.

"No reason," she replied. I wondered what she was thinking. The two of us were quiet till we met up with Kim's friends a bus stop. I regonized the three girls that came, but there were two boys there I didn't know. One was a light skinned, spiky hair kid with a small mustach. He had a black tang top and baggy, grey pants. I could tell he was with steff because of the way she was cuddling up to him. Although he was a slite shorter than her. The other boy was also light skinned. His messy black hair seemed to go everywhere. He had on glasses, a blue shirt with blue jeans. He was talking to Joahn.Kim took one glance at me and then intretroced me to the other two boys.

"Koji, the short teenager by steff is Kiefer, but we just call him Kie. The dork with the glasses is Ray."

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"So now that everyone's here, lets go to the movie!" Alex cheered hyper actively. With no arguments, we headed towards the movie theathers. Although, we did have an argument on what to watch.

"I say we watch The Grudge," Steff surggested, her head on Kie's shoulder. Yup, they defenietlly like each other.

"No way. I am not watching that!" Alex protested, "that thing is a couple's movie."

"How is a horror movie a couple's movie?" Joahn asked.

"I don't know. When people get scared they need someone to comfort them and that has to do with a couple!" Alex answered(a/n: And that's where the anime fall comes in).

"Look Alex. I know you're upset that Henry left for Japan in the program," Kim started, grapping onto Alex's shoulders, "but...GET OVER IT!!" she yelled, shaking Alex vegorously. After a long arguement, we desided to watch The Grudge. Well, most of us. Alex, being extreamly scared of horror flicks, kept her eyes closed during most of the good parts.

The movie started out with some American guy jumping out a window. Kiefer started craking up at that part. As the movie got to the attic part, and scaring the shit out of the girls, my arm started to move closer to Kim's shoulder. When we saw a Japanese girl with her lower jaw missing, Kim Jumped and put her head on my chest. I could feel my checks getting hot. As the horror movie came closer to it's end, I felt like holding onto Kim. Surguring her. Making certain that she was safe. At the end, and the killer lady poped up, Kim jumped up even more and she colided with my chin

"Oh Koji! I'm so sorry," she appoligized.

"It's ok. At least you didn't do what Joahn did to Ray," I pointed at the pair and Kim tried her best to hold back a fit of laughs. Apparentlly, when Joahn got scared at the end of the movie, she accidentally elbowed Ray in the crotch. Joahn was appoligizing alot with a few bows. That ended up becoming head butts.

"That was a really good movie," Alex said cheerfully.

"What are you talking about? You fainted during half the movie," Joahn reminded her.

"Oh shut up Madan Accident Pro." Alex retorted.

"What do you guys wanna do next?" I asked.

"Not sure," Kim answered as she search around the teather. Her gaze then fell abone a booth. "But I think I just found what to do." In a few seconds, she had us follow her to the booth.Which turned out to be a photo booth.

"We're at a photo booth. Why?" Steff asked.

"I thought we could end this night with a few pictures of us." she replied. "This machine will give a strip of six picture. I say that we each take turns taking a picture alone. Then they develope and we all seen our own picture, well give it to someone else," she continued "But here's the catch, we have to do something in the picture from taking off a piece of clouthing to mooning the camara."

"Yeah but how will we split the picture?" Kie asked Kim.

"I'll split the picture since I won't take one." Alex volenteered. Everyone agreed and Kim paid the fee. Joahn went first. Then Steff, and next Kim. Then off Kiefer, followed by Ray. I ened up going last. In a few seconds, the pictures came out and Alex took them, after looking at them, she ripped them into the six sections and passed the rightful picture to the rightful owner.

"Let me see your's Kim," Steff demanded. Kim showed Steff her picture. "Uh. Nice. Here look at my." Steff showed Kim her picture and Kim and a giggle fit. THe two then looked at Joahn's and went Wide-eyed. "DAMN GIRL!" they said in unision.

"Ok. Let's give the photo's to who we want them to go to," Kim said and we all followed her direction. Joahn gives her to Ray, Steff gives her's to Kie, and Kim gave her's to me. We boys basically traded with the girls. "Damn! Joahn!" I heard Ray yell.

"Oh girls. I got my....well, just look!" Steff showed the girls the photo she got a round of whistes came from them. "Man he looks fine doesn't he?" Steff asked.

"Eeew! Ray!" Joahn yelled at him.

"What?"

"Way to show freedom."

"Aren't you two going to look at what you got?" Alex asked.

"Maybe later," the two of us said in unision.

Later, when the night was over, I walked Kim home. We stayed quiet for some reason. We occasionally glance at each other, but that was it. When we reached her house, I broke the silence, "So I guess this is it."

"Yeah. We won't see each other till Monday."

"Say. Why don't we, you know..."

"Look at the pictures?"

"On the count of three?"

"One...."

"Two...."

"Three.." like we said three, we looked at the pictures in unison. A smile crept it's way onto our faces. "You know you look nice without your bandana," Kim said to me.

"And you look nice without the bandana and your hair tied up," I said to her. As I gazed into her beautiful eyes, I felt myself going closer to her. As if I were going to...Kiss her. Her lips got closer to mine, and mine to her's. We were just inches from a kiss when, "Hey! Back away from her!" We both turned around to see who it was.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked to.......

Digi Hapry: Well that was sort! Well it was a date. Any way, I hope you liked this one as the rest. Oh, and for fun, I'm giving you what was on the pictures, but you guys need to put them to the right person.

I Took off his shirt.

II Mooned the camara.

III Flashed the camara.

VI Made a funny face while showing a tattoo.

Guess right and see what happens. Good night guys.


	4. Guess Who?

Digi Harpy: It's about time I finally posted exchange student. The reason why I haven't posted anything in the past...um...I forgot when I posted last. Anyways, I was super busy with school, me and my sister were working on Dark Spirits, my sister was on the computer most of the time, and I have bad memery. Anyways, this next chapter has a surprise guess that Kim may not like. Guess who it is.

Kim: Digi Harpy does not own Digimon, or any songs that may be used in this chapter. All he owns are the people he makes up.

**Last time...**

Later, when the night was over, I walked Kim home. We stayed quiet for some reason. We occasionally glance at each other, but that was it. When we reached her house, I broke the silence, "So I guess this is it."

"Yeah. We won't see each other till Monday."

"Say. Why don't we, you know..."

"Look at the pictures?"

"On the count of three?"

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three.." like we said three, we looked at the pictures in unison. A smile crept it's way onto our faces. "You know you look nice without your bandana," Kim said to me.

"And you look nice without the bandana and your hair tied up," I said to her. As I gazed into her beautiful eyes, I felt myself going closer to her. As if I were going to...Kiss her. Her lips got closer to mine, and mine to her's. We were just inches from a kiss when, "Hey! Back away from her!" We both turned around to see who it was.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked to...

**Exchange Student**

**(auther's point of view)**

"What are you doing here!" Kim demanded the person standing on the steps of her house.

"What? Not happy to see me?" the person asked her, putting a smug grin on his face.

"In a coffen maybe, but that's not the point! How on earth did you get here Takuya!" That's right. Standing on his cousin's steps was none other then Takuya Kanbara. He was wearing a red T-shirt with a Fire Embelin symbol on it. He had brown baggy pants with lots of pockets. He still had his cap worn backwards and his goggles around it. His shoes were snikers with a firery disign on it. Takuya gave a big grin to his cousin and friend.

"What do you think? I'm on the exchange program," he said.

"No offence bud," Koji started, "but that's hard to even think about."

"Besides, I know for a fact you get straight C's. Or Z's," Kim joked. Then she faced Koji to say something, but he managed to stop her.

"I better get going. I'll see you at school," before Kim could say what she was going to say, Koji was off to where he was staying for the program. Kim then turned to Takuya with a very angry look on her face. Takuya took notice of her raging anger and slowly backed away.

"Um. Kim. I'm family re..remember..." he studdered as he tried reaching for the door knob.

"You...Are...So...**DEAD!**" Kim burst into a run and tackled her cousin just as he managed to turn the knob and enter the house. The house is shown from a fourty five degree angle. Takuya can be heard as Kim throttles him.

"Kim wait no...AAHHH! Stop! OK I'M SORRY! OW OW OW! SOMEONE STOP HER BEF...AAGH! My lungs"

For the rest of the school week, Kim had tried her best to avoid Koji whenever her "Pain-in-the-ass Cousin" was hanging with him during the school day, and afternoon. Apparently his mother wanted him to stop destroying the school, or so to say. So she had arranged him to go in the exchange program. So now Kim has two problems on her hands. One was her annoying cousin living with her for the next month. The second was the boy she has a major crush on. It wasn't anything bad of course, just that after their first "date", they haven't talked much. The only time they talk was when Koji needed help around the school, and when Kim was stuck on a math problem. Other then that, nothing!

Kim was just glad that Saturday was here and that her friends and her are heading off to the public pool. Vivean, Steph, Alex, Joan, and Kim were floating on inflated rafts near the shallow part of the pool. "So Vivean," Kim started as she put on a pair of sun glasses, "How come with us to the movies again?" Kim had forgoten the reason why her friend didn't come with them.

"Piano lessons," was the reply.

"No it wasn't!" Joahn said as she tried her best to sit on the float. However; she had a very diffecult time. She finally got up right without falling off. "You were off making out with your boyfriend Drake!" she explained.

"Yeah. On the piano," Vivean said simply. The girls shared a laugh.

"W-wait. Didn't your parents see you?" Kim asked. Vivean shook her head no.

"They were out on a date. Why do you think we were on the piano?" The girls shared another laugh. Alex laughted so hard she fell off her float and ended up taking Steph down with her. This only made the girls laugh harder. "So are you two still going out with Kiefer and Ray?" Vivean asked both Joahn and Steph, who was now trying to climp back onto her float. The two shook their heads no. "Why not?" she asked.

"It didn't work out for me and Ray," was Joahn's answer.

"I found Kiefer cheating on me with Christy Herbbing in the halls, so now I'm dating Cody Samson," Steph said once she was back on her float. Alex had now gotten on her float and had her own comment.

"Girl that's the 17th boy in your life!" she said.

"Shut up Shima," Steph retorted. The girls began laughing once again.

Kim started to calm down, but that changed when she saw two boys walk into through public pool entrance. "Oh shit!" she yelped and jumped at the sight. of the two boys. This caused her to dip her float over and knock Joahn's float and her over. This of coarse caused a chain reaction, knocking the girls into the water until they were all in. The girls splashed around in the water a bit until they got there footing.

"Kim? What was that for!" her friends all yelled at her. Kim then pointed to the entrance. The girls looked over there to see two asian boys walking over to the deep side of the pool. One of them was Koji, while the other they didn't know. He had tanned skin, chocolate brown hair and looked related to Kim.

"Man he's fine," Steph said, inticating to the boy with Koji.

"Steph! That's my cousin!" Kim shouted, getting Koji's and Takuya's attention, which caused the girl to slam herself upside the head.

"Well then you got a fine cousin," Steph said, trying to get back on her float. The two boys walked over.

"Hey cous," Takuya said with a smug grin on his face. "how's it hangin?"

'_Oh no,' _Kim thought. '_He's talkin slang! Who knows who he'll mess it up and get beat. What a sec, that would be good for me.'_ Kim was too busy in thought, she didn't relize Takuya was about to jump in the pool. THe moment she her him yell "Cannon Ball!" she returned to reality, just in time to resive a face full of pool water.

"Man that was a releaf. Huh?" the instent he saw how Kim looked, he paniced. "Now...Kim...you wouldn't hurt me in public would you?"

"Oh then must not know her that well," Joan said.

"Yeah cause she WILL hurt you," Alex said.

"So you better run kid," Steph told him. Takuya looked at his friend for help, only to see Koji slowly back away from him.

"No cool," Takuya muttered before he heard an amazon battle cry and was tackled over by an angry Kim.

Later that day, all Kim wanted to do was sit and relax. "All I want right now is to be alone." Then she heard her cell ring. She picked it up and answered. "Hello."

"Kim, Alex here. You got to get here fast!" her friend said.

"Hold up, where exactly are you?" she asked.

"At Club Nixx. Hurry up! You won't believe who's here!" Kim had a pretty good feeling that the person Alex was talking about was Koji. Club Nixx was a very popular teen club, no alchohal served, that opened on Friday and Saturday nights. THey would have great music and asome teen singers. Alex, Joan, Steph, and her would normally sing in a group every Saturday, but with Koji there, she hesitated. She made up her mind and disided to go.It took her about half an hour to make it to the club. Music was bumping and everyone was eigther at a table or on the dance floor. Kim scaned to club and soon found Alex, who was wearing a very bright pink spagetti strap blouse and a blue skirt. It's very easy to tell where that girl was because she had bad taste in fashion. Kim walked over to her friend.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Guess who just came and tried to upstage us and get Koji's attention," Alex said. It was more of a comment the question. Kim knew the answer. She turned around to see a teenage girl singing up on stage. She had braded black hair that reached her shoulders. She was african american and wore all blue. She was singing "One Two Step" by Ciara.

"Tirensa Mattersin," Kim said. Tirensa was known around the school for being talented, stuck up, rude, a slut, and a heart breaker (not in her love life, but by breaking other couples apart). She and Kim had never had a good history. It got to one point where Tirensa had made Kim so angry, that the girl nearly pulled tirensa's "fake" hair off. It was a good thing alex, Joan, and Stephani were there to hold her back. When the song was done, Tirensa walked over to Kim and Alex.

"Well, well, well. Come to see me perform?" the girl asked.

"As if," Kim and Alex said in unison.

"Yeah, we could so take you," Steph and Joan said as they came up to the three.

"Oh and the four of you think you can sing better than me? Ha!" Tirensa laughed it up. Kim was about to lunged at Tirensa until two very farmiliar people walked up to them.

"Kim," Takuya said behind his cousin, making her jump.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked them.

"What? Alex invited us," Koji replied. Kim gave her friend the evil eye. Alex steped away from her friend and mouthed 'I'm sorry.' when Tirensa saw Koji and Takuya, she had a smile on her face.

"Well hey there handsoms," she said, which got Kim pissed. She was about to attack, but Joan stopped her.

"I got an idea," she told her friend as she and the other girls got into a circle and started whispering. While they were doing thins, Tirensa was talking, well more like hitting on, with Koji and Takuya. It was a good thing they could tune people out, so basically all they heard was "Blah, blah, blah," coming out of her mouth. When the girls were done, they went up on stage and picked out a song. These drew attention to many people, including Tirensa, Koji, and Takuya. Music started to sound through the speakers and the girls on stage turned their back to the audiance. They had chosen one of their favorite songs to sing. A soft, slow melody came on and the girls slowly turned around to perform "going Crazy" by Natalie. Joan started out as she walked up forward and moved around slowly.

"Ever since the day you went away and left me lonely and cold  
My life just hasn't been the same ohh baby, nooo  
When I looked into your eyes the moment that I let you go  
I just broke down (down)  
Baby if I ever get the chance to be with you again I would sacrifice  
Cuz the feeling that I feel within  
No other man would ever make me feel so right  
Its nice to smile when I get your phone call at night  
But I'd rather have you here with me, right next to me  
I miss the way you hold me tight"

Alex whiched places with Joan and took the next verse.

"I gotta let you know I feel so weak without your touch  
I never thought that I could ever love a man so much  
I gotta let you know I think that we are destiny  
For you I'd cross the world, for you I'd do anything  
Thats right baby I'm going crazy  
I need to be your lady  
I've been thinking lately  
That you and me, yes we can make it  
Just ride with me, roll with me I'm in love with you baby"  
All four walked up and took the next verse.

"Thats right baby I'm going crazy  
I need to be your lady  
I've been thinking lately  
That you and me, yes we can make it  
Just ride with me, roll with me I'm in love with you baby"  
Kim tooks the next verse with Steph.

"Break it down now I'll tell you what I feel  
From the moment that I met you its been so damn real  
My heart seems to skip another beat  
Every time we speak, I can't believe I feel so weak  
Tell me that you really need me and you want me and you miss me  
And you love me I'm your lady  
I'll be around waiting for you I'll put it down be the woman for you

I'm falling so deep for you crazy over for you  
Im calling, calling out to you what am I going to do?  
It's true, no fronting  
Its you and no other i can no longer go on without you  
I'll just break down (down) "

"I gotta let you know I feel so weak without your touch  
I never thought that I could ever love a man so much  
I gotta let you know I think that we are destiny  
For you I'd cross the world, for you I'd do anything

Thats right baby I'm going crazy  
I need to be your lady  
I've been thinking lately  
That you and me, yes we can make it  
Just ride with me, roll with me I'm in love with you baby  
Thats right baby I'm going crazy  
I need to be your lady  
I've been thinking lately  
That you and me, yes we can make it  
Just ride with me, roll with me I'm in love with you baby

Ohhh, ohhh...  
Crazy... lady... lately...  
Ohhh ohhh...  
Ohh ohhh ohhhhhh  
Baby..."  
The girls turned around and had their backs facing the audiance as the song ended. The room was felled with aplause for the best performance of the day. This caused Tirensa to get upset and leave. The girls ran down from the stage to be greeted by Takuya and Koji.

"Not bad girls," Takuya said with a grin. Joan just punched him in the arm playfully.

"Shut up," the girl said playfully. the group shared a laugh. Kim leaned over to the right, bumping into Koji. For a minute, they just stared at each other. Then a smile grew on their faces.

"You...you were pretty good up there," Koji said, a blush forming on his face.

"T-thanks," Kim said, a blush forming on her face as well.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Digi Harpy: Aw well look at that. Takuya came and now things are getting interesting. Well, I'll give you this much about the next chapter. A dance is coming and the girls are going shopping. But what happens when Koji and Takuya end up coming along. R&R to find out.


	5. The mall

Digi Harpy: Since I want to finish Vampire Takuya two, and my cousin wants to read all of this, I'm going to have to update very fast. So here's the next chapter, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Need I say it? I only own the characters that you have never heard of before. I do not own digimon or any songs you may hear (or in the case being) read in this story.

* * *

**Exchange Student Chapter 5:**

**We're Going Shopping!**

School, one of the world's most know instrument of torture. Five days a week, four weeks a month, for nine months a year students are forced into this house of labor. It was a universal fact that no child enjoyed this place, well almost no child. But the fact is, this place was a murder house! It way killing the joy of children and preteens everywhere! Especially one Kimberly Kambara, who now has, after a few schedule changes, her cousin Takuya going in the same classes as her. It was hard enough Koji was in her classes, but her cuosin! The one person who could possibly make this worse! She wanted to kill him now more than ever since he started telling the jocks, and cool people about her embarassing childhood, like stepping in dog poo or wearing a skirt to school and having the wind blow it straight up. Sure she had some good dirt on him, like how he became clostiphobic after he fell into a casket and it closed on him...with the dead guy still in it too. Or his first day of schoool and he wet his pants just by looking at the building. _Ah good time, good times,_ she thought. But for some odd reason, she just couldn't tell anyone, cept her friends.

Sevaral minutes after restraning from attempting murder, the teacher came in. "Class, I have some good new..."

"Schools cancled for the rest of the year?" a random student asked.

"I wish," remarked the teacher, "The school has decided on a dance. It'll be held in three fridays from now. It'll be the last school event for the exchange students since they will be leaving the monday after." the students erupted into a fit of chatter. They were either talking about how awsome this'll be, what they were going to wear or who they were going to take. Kim didn't really care for dances that much. Steph, Alex, Joahn, and her just go for the fun of it. Some times Steph, Joahn, or Alex would bring their boyfriend with them. It really didn't matter, if Koji or Takuya were going, Kim was going to stay clear away from them by simply not going.

At lunch, Kim and the other girls were talking about the dance. Steph was talking about her newyest boyfriend, "the one" as she called him. Alex told her to stop with the boyfriend nonsense. They others just dismisted it, knowing the girl was upset that her "Henry-poo" wasn't here for the dance.

"Ok," Joahn started, "we've got to go shopping today."

"Why?" Alex asked.

"So we can go and get some new clouthes for the dance, duh." Steph remarked. Alex grouned. She wasn't one to get new clouthes for most occasions, she normally just slap on one of her frequently used clouthes and she was done.

"Oh I can't wait to buy some dresses," Joahn said, "I'm sure Kim and Koji would look nice in a dress and tux." Joahn's remark made the Kim in question spit out her milk on Alex's pizza.

"What?"

"Hey my pizza! Nooooo!" Alex cried dramaticly.

"Well I just thought you'd like wearing a dress."

"Only when it's prom. Does this look like a prom dance?" Kim asked, she wasn't one to wear any type of dress unless forced to. She said they made her look too girly. She was a tomboy and proud of it too.

"No but I'm just saying," Joahn said. The girl noticed Alexis crying over the lose of her pizza and slapped her own forehead in shame. "Alexis Halliwell it's just a pizza! Deal with it!"

"But it was my pizza." the blonde said in a low babish tone.

"Aaaany ways, why don't we just go to the mall and see what we can buy? I mean you don't nessearily need to get a dress. Just see what you'd like. Deal?" Steph asked. The other three agreed and the changed the topic. "So do you think that guy over there has a six pack?"

"Steph!"

"What?"

/Kim's House/

Kim was trying to get ready to go to the mall. She did the usual stuff, put on some new cloths, grab her wallet, fix her favorite bandanna, and check her hair. Just as she was about to go, Takuya stood in the way. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I don't have to tell you," Kim told him as she put on her shoes.

"True, but that doesn't stop me now does it?" Takuya said as he stood in her way.

"Fine, I'm going to the mall with the girls ok?"

"For?"

"Who are you my father?"

"No, but I am older."

"By two months! Besides, it's not like it matters, we're the same age right now. Not to mention I can judo toss your ass across the room Charlie's Angels style anytime I want. Now If you don't mind, I'm going to the mall to have a nice time with my friends," Kim told him as she shoved him out of the way and sprinted off to the mall.

"Well, we'll see about that," Takuya muttered with a devilish grin.

/Mall of Discover/

"Takuya, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Oh come on Koji, it'll be fun."

"How is watching a couple of girls go shopping fun?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...um...you'll see." After getting the cold shoulder from Kim, Takuya decided to get Koji to come with him to the mall and spy on the girls. His basic idea for them, to just make it up as he goes like he did in the digital world. At the moment, Takuya and Koji were in the food court several tables away from where the girls were sitting. In order for his "job" to work, he didn't need any of them to see him. However, there was one thing Takuya didn't expect. Alexis seeing his goggles and telling Kim they were being spied on.

"I can't believe that jerk," Kim whispered, "When I get my hands on him, I'm stuffing him in the nearest closet!"

"What will that do?" Steph asked.

"He's closterphobic."

"He's afraid of closed spaces?"

"Yeah, ever since we were playing near an open casket and he fell in and it closed shut...when I sat on it."

"Please, that's not that bad." Joahn remarked.

"Did I mention we were eight years old and there was a dead body in it too?"

"Yikes," Kim three friends uttered at the same time. Kim then got a wicked idea.

"If they're going spy on us, lets give them something to spy on." Kim suggested. Her friends laughed and agreed. The girls got up from their seats and headed to a store. After Alex ran back to get her chili cheese dog and scraff it down like a shark. And after she ran back to get her shushie.

"Hmmm, shushi!" she said with glee. The blonde then ran back to her friends...after getting a bag of chips.

"Damn where does that girl put it all?" Koji asked.

"Beats on, they're on the move, time to start mission impossible," Takuya signaled.

"You need to stop watching those James Bond movies," Koji remarked.

The first stop the girls took the boys was Manhaten. Each girl looked around to see if there was anything worth buying, completely ignoring the two boys who had followed them. Takuya was acting like he was in one of those action spy movies and would roll from one row of cloths to another. Koji just stayed hidden, shaking his head in shame. He just watched as the girls went into the dressing rooms to try on some cloths and Takuya rolled to another stack of cloths, only to pump into a lady and go crashing into a pile of army pants. "Uh-oh." Koji knew what would happen next and calmly, and quickly, walked out of the store. Takuya rubbed his sore head as he got up.

"Damn that smarts." then he felt a tap on his shoulder. The boy turned around to find the lady he had pumped into. "Um...hi."

BAM!

Next of was one of Alex's personal favorites. The toy store. "Why would they go in there?" Koji asked his friend.

"Who cares. It's about time one of those chicks had a good idea." Takuya said as he walked in. Koji followed.

"Ok, so we're here why?" Steph asked, not really a toy store person.

"I have to buy a gift for my nephew," Alex told them, looking at a row of Power Ranger toys, "He's brithday's next week and I want to get him something nice."

"Why don't you get him a PlayBoy magazine? I know lots of boys his age like stuff like that."

"He's turning six years old!"

"I know, but they still like stuff like that."

As the girls looked for something a six year old might like, Takuya was found messing around with a plastic Light Saber and a Darft Vaber mask that said, "Try me"

"Hey Koji, guess who I am," the boy asked as he took two Light Sabers and starts hitting and poking the Darft Vader mask.

"Um...an idiot with two plastic toys?"

"Ah come on, where's your sense of humor?" the goggle head asked, poking his friend with one of the sabers.

"OW! You poked me in the eye!"

"Hey Kim did you hear something?" came Alex's voice from around the corner.

"Shit, here they come!" Takuya grabbed his friend by the collor and they took cover. Kim and Alex came walking by the corner and Kim caught site of Koji bandana sticky out of a pile of toys. The girl ignored it and walked on with her friend, saying nothing. When the coast was clearKoji and Takuya came walking from another aile and Koji took his bandana. "Think they saw us?"

"I have no clue," Koji said, fixing his bandana. The two boys got out of the toy store, just in time to see the girls walking off.

"Alright, onward march!" Takuya, exclaimed, walking like a colonel. Koji shoke his head in shame.

"Why? Why god why must I be paired up with this goofball!"

The next stop the girls went to was a place of comfort and a lots of cotton made objects.

"Victoria's Secret!" Koji exclaimed. "Hell no! I'm not going to be caught dead in there Takuya! Takuya? Hey, where'd you..." Koji saw Takuya walking around the store like it was a wall-mart. A sweatdrop formed on his head as Koji watched his friend browse around like a prevert. Koji simply stayed out of the store, held up his hand and brought down his fingers as the seconds went by. "Five, fou, three, two, one." On cue, there were several loud screams erupting from the store. Koji stepped out of view and watched as Takuya was chased out of the store by angry teenage girls. Koji tried to supress his laughter, but had a very hard time trying to. However, he did manage to hear a group laughing like mad.

"I...I...I can't breathe! Hahahahaha! Oh my god did you see that!" Alexis managed to asked through her laughter.

"See Kim! I told you he wouldn't be able to resist!" Steph laughed.

"I can't believe he walked into the dressing room!" Joahn. "I feel so bad for those girls!"

"I feel worse for Takuya!" Kim laughed. Tears were falling down her eyes from laughing so much, it looked like she was crying from pain. "I don't he'd be able to walk straight for a week!"

"I never thought a cheerleader would know how to pull a Full Melsen!" Alex said, watching Takuya get pummeled by the girls who had chased him out of the store.

"I can't believe those girls chased him out of the store without paying for their clouths." a voice said from the floor. The four girls turned and looked behind a potted plant to find Koji laughing so hard he had tears. The black haired boy then noticed the girls giving him hard glares. "What? You know it was funny."

"Yeah it was." Alex said laughing so loud that people, including her friend, gave her odd looks. "What?"

"So how long did you know we were following you?" Koji asked.

"The minute Takuya pasted Alex when he entered the food court." Kim replied.

"Yeah, it's a good thing Alexis here likes to get to the food court first." Joakn said, patting her friend on the back.

"What so I'm hungry all the time. Big deal!"

"Come on, we better help Takuya before he gets turned into pudding." Steph said, watching the japanese boy get beat up by cheerleaders. She had a hard time trying not to laugh when Takuya pleaded for help in english with a horrible accent. "Ehlp. Ehlp." she mocked from afair, laughing at the accent she made.

"I got it." Kim said going over to the cheerleaders and talking to the head of the team. Explaining Takuya was Japanese and he thought it was the bathroom. Kim then went on explaining how stupid her cousin was and the cheerleaders let the poor boy go. Kim then waslked over to the hers, dragging Takuya by the collor like a doll.

"I guess it's time for us to go." Kim said, taking the bag of clouths she bought in her free hand while she dragged the unconsciouse Takuya in the other. As Kim was going, Koji ran up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Hey Kim...you know the fair's here right?"

"Yeah. It comes once every two months and stays for like two weeks. Why?"

"Well I was wondering. Would you like to go with me tonight? I mean not as a date, just to hang out or something." he asked.

"Um...yeah. I mean it's not a date so it can't be that bad. See later then?"

"Alright. See yeah." Koji said as he walked off. Kim turned back around and when Koji was out of sight. She waved her arms in the air, after dropping Takuya to the floor, and jumped around going, "Woo Who!"

Koji, once Kim was out of sight, did the same thing, but added a moon walk and headed for the nearest exit.

* * *

Digi Harpy: There. After being brain dead. I've managed to finish Exchange Student chapter five. Now I wonder how Kim's and Koji's little non-date going to turn out. I've got the chapters on my internetless laptop, and after I finish retyping it, I'll post it up. Stay tone for the songfic date between your favortie coupling, Kokim! 


	6. Another Day, Another Date

Digi Harpy: I love you people. You're all faithful to my stories and I want to return the favor with the next cvhapter in exchange student.

Alexis: It's Kim and Koji's first date alone, but there's a twist.

Joahn: This chapter also as a cool song from the Cheetah Girls, which Digi Harpy doesn't own. He doesn't own Digimon either.

Steph: All he owns are me, Alexis/Alex, Joahn, and Kim.

Koji: Why'd you pick this song anyways?

Digi Harpy: I thought it went good with the chapter. Anyways, let's get it started.

* * *

**Exchange Student Chapter 6: Another Day, Another Date**

After dragging Takuya's limp body from the mall back home, Kim quickly ran into her room and got ready for her "date" with Koji. Kim, being a tomboy, wore her favorite outfit, baggy blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and a grey hoodie. Fixing her oak colored hair into a pony tail and wrapping her favorite pink hearted blue bandana around her forehead, checked herself one more time. "Hmmm. Do I really need to wear this? Yeah!" A tap at her window caught her by surprise being that her room was on the second story. Opening her window and sticking her head out, Kim found Koji muttering to himself, clueless that Kim was staring down at him. "Hey there tomodachi."

"Oh Kim! Hey." Koji yelped, rubbing the back of his head seeing her. Kim couldn't help but smile at his idocity. It reminded her like Takuya, but not as stupid. Koji wore a simple white t-shirt with a black long sleeve shirt underneath and blue jeans. Around his dark hair was his favorite brown striped brown bandana. "So...you ready to go?" he asked, a new shade of red forming on his face.

"Yeah, I'll be right down." the tomboy replied as she closed the window and went to the door. She had informed her grandmother where she was going before meeting Koji at the driveway. "So. Shall we?"

"I guess we shall." Koji said as they walked towards where the fair was being held. What they didn't notice was Kim's nosy friends around the corner.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Joahn asked the two other girls.

"Totally Spies?" Steph said.

"Totally Spies." Alexis said with a flip of her golden hair.

"Totally Spies." Joahn agreed. They high fived one another before following the couple. There was someone else that had over heard the conversation. Takuya, although still in pain from the cheerleader attack, followed the girls, wanting to get some blackmail on his cousin and his friend.

The fair was engulfed by the powerful rays of the setting sun. The atmosphere was just perfect for Koji and Kim as they got their tickets for the rides of their choosing. Feeling the warm confort of the sun, Kim took off her hoodie and wrapped it around her thin waist before taking Koji's arm and walking out towards the crowd. Although they were together, their love towards the other was unknown and possibly this would be their chance to tell them. Koji was absolutely feeling the butterflies in his stomach, but Kim, even though she wanted to, wasn't going to let love blinde her since she had already had her heart broken. As they walked into the growd, following behind them at a safe distance and in ninja style were Steph, Alex, and Joahn. Not to far was Takuya who held a newpaper to avoid being spoted.

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it no, no_

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggrovasion_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that._

"Oh crap. I need to use the bathroom for a minute. Be right back." Koji said as he ran to the nearest rest area. Kim sat down at the table next to her, resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

"_Okay girl." _she thought,_ "Get a grip. It's just a small one on one get together. It's nothing. Agh! Who am I kidding. It's a date! But I don't want it to be a date. I've had enough trouble as it is." _Kim looked back to the boyfriends she had and how the relationships all ended up bad. But as she looked over to Koji as he was walking back, a smile formed on her face. Maybe it would be different. As Alexis had always said, "Love is the ultimate power." Although her friend did have trouble telling the difference from a wall and a hall.

_Who you think you kidding? He's the earth and heaven to ya'h_

_Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you_

_Girl you can't conceal it, we know how you feeling, _

_who you thinking of..._

Alexis, Steph, and Joahn poked their heads out from a corner. They easily knew was the girl was kidding of and smirks fromed on their faces. "Who she think she'll fool?" the blonde asked. "She loves him. I can tell."

"Like how you can tell the difference between a wall and empty space?" Joahn asked.

"Oh wait you don't know the difference." Stpeh remarked, causing the to girls to laugh.

"Haha." Alexis laugh sarcasticlly before turning around to the couple...and smacked into the corner.

Koji walked over to Kim and the two went off to the rollar coaster. Takuya walked behind with the newpaper in front of his face, a hole in the paper allowing him to see where he was going. The three "spy girls" followed the couple as if they were the girls from "Totally Spies".

_No chance, no way!_

_I won't say it no no_

_You swone, you sigh, why deny it uh oh?_

_It's to cliche, I won't say I'm in love_

_Oh oh oh_

the ride before them was a two story rollar coaster with sharp turns, high climbs, zig zags, and your basic screaming riders. Koji saw the look of fear in Kim's face and held her hand before he knew what he was doing. Kim's expression turned into one of fear to shock, but then comfornt showed in her face as they got into their cart. Takuya got on three carts behind the two with the girls in the last one. Although Alexis refuse, shouted, and begged not to go on. It took Steph to trick the blonde to get her on. "Oh look it's Henry."

"Henry? Where? Baby I'm over heeeeeere!"

_I thought my heart had learned it's lesson_

_It feels so good when you started out (when you started out)_

_My head is screaming get a grip girl_

_Unless you're dieing to cry your heart out_

_You can't keep on denying who you are and hidding_

_Baby we're not buying, hun we saw you hit the cieling_

_Facing him like a fool now, baby when you own it, bet you got, got, got it bad..._

As the metallic carts went higher and higher, Kim felt her heart beat faster and faster. She never reliesed being in the first cart was so exilirating. Once it was at the very top, the tomboy looked down and got her stomach surnch from the hight. Before she reliezed it, her face was on Koji's chest and the boy's face was red as the cart itself. Not long after that, the ride shot down at what seemed liked the speed of light. Kim let out a scream, but when she felt Koji's arm, she let go of his shirt, now reliezing how she clung to it. If it weren't for the speed of the ride, they would have notied the blushes on each other's faces. three carts down Takuya was having the time of his life. His hands were in the air and he was shouting at the top of his lung loud and proud. However in the last cart was a different story.

"**GET ME OFF THIS RIDE! I'M HATE OF ROLLAR COASTERS! lET ME OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGHGHGHGHGH! I'M GOING TO DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_Give up, give in, check your grin_

_you're in love_

_you're in love_

_you're in love_

As soon as the "nightmare" was over, Koji and Kim walked out of the ride laughing and talking. They were both ready for something to eat and headed straight for the food coart. Speaking of food, Alexis ran out at top speed, went up to a trash can and hurled up her own meal. She really shouldn't have had that chilie dog before she went on.

_You're doing flips, read our lips, you're in love_

_You're way off base, I won't say it_

_(you're in love)_

_Get off my case, I won't say I'm in love..._

_I won't say it no_

_I won't say it no_

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it no no_

_Give up, give in, check your grin, you're in love_

_This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love_

_You're doing flips, read our lips, you're in love_

Over at a table were the two bandana couple. Koji was eating chilie fries and craking jokes about Takuya and Kim laughed her heart out through her smoothie. Not to far away were Joahn, Steph, and Alexis. The girl girls watched and took pictures with a disposible camara Joahn bought. As Alex ate her hotdog and took pictures, Takuya sat at the corner table "reading" his paper. After a good laugh, Kim spotted a fun house and the two went straigh for it. The three girls went after them, but Alex ran back to get her hotdog. As Takuya ran after them, he split on a packet of ketchen the blonde had let slip her grasp.

_You're way off base I won't say it_

_Now don't be so shy, it's ok you're in love_

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it no no_

_Give up, give in, check your grin you're in love_

_This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love_

Inside the building of chaos, the couple were found creating the weirdest faces they could come up with. It was hard not to laugh at their odd looks and strange expressions. Koji's constapated looked was enough to make anyone laugh hard enough to wet their pants. While the two were distracted with their looks, Alexis snapped quick photos through her laughs. She didn't notice it, but in one of them, she managed to catching Takuya doing the robot in front of a wrapt mirror. After the good laugh, Koji took Kim to one of the most romantic places in the fair. The grand farress wheel.

_(You're in love)_

_(You're in love)_

_(You're in love)_

With the lights of the fair and the stars high over their heads, Kim and Koji were at the top of the wheel sitting side by side. As if it were a sign from above, fire works blew up in the sky, creating a colorful display for everyone to see. The two looked on with smiles on their faces as Kim placed her head on Koji's shoulder. as the ride moved again, the two looked at one another and saw fireworks in their own eyes. Kim's heart skipt and beat as she looked into Koji's heavenly blue saphire eyes while Koji's felt like fainting at the sight of Kim's silkish brown eyes. Before they could stop themselves, they lead closer towards one another.

_At least out loud_

_I won't say I'm in..._

_(Shalalala)_

_(Shalalala)_

_Love..._

_(Shalalala)_

_(Shalalala)_

_(Oh oh oh..Ahhhhhhhhhhh)_

"Awwwwwwwwwww."

"Hey! You put your lips on her I'll jump down and kick your butt Koji!"

Kim and Koji looked up to find Alexis, Joahn, and Steph in the chair lifted above them. And above those girl, but still in view, was none other than Takuya.

"What are you three doing here!" Kim asked in shock.

"Um...Hey Takuya. Shouldn't you still be in the hospital after that cheer attack?" Koji remarked. Once all six off the ride, Kim was furious, Koji kept Takuya from killing him with his foot, and the three girls just made comments about Kim and Koji's "wedding day". Having enough, the tomboy shooed her friends away and, grabbing Takuya by the collor, started home. However, before she could leave entirely, Koji stopped her.

"Hey Kim. Wait a second."

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked, feeling her heart skip another beat.

"You know the dance coming up? Well I was wondering if you'd like to..."

"Go with you?" she asked hopeful.

"Yeah. I mean if you don't want to that's alright. I understand I mean..."

"Koji. I'd love to go with you." Kim said, tighting her grip on Takuya's collor to prevent him from lashing out on Koji for even thinking of that question. Koji felt his heart stop for a few second as a smile formed on his face.

"Great. I'll see you there then."

"Yeah I guess we will." Koji walked out and turned back to a smiling Kim and a suffacating Takuya...before tripping over the step of the marry-go-ride. Kim flinched, letting go a Takuya, and couldn't help but snicker a bit.

"Ow. I'm ok."

* * *

Digi Harpy: Yes! I finished retyping it onto my computer from my laptop. And in less than two hours. Now it's short, but hey, it's better than what I orriginally had. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And the next chapter will be the dance. And I hope you'll love the Kimoji/kojim coupling (KojixKimKojim and KimxKojiKimoji). And like all love stories the next chapter will have a horrible twist! And the last chapter will have a twist so unpredictible, I know you'll never forget it. Until then, peace out! 


End file.
